


Those Were The Days/往日时光

by EsiuolL



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: All about their friendship, Gen, The whole story of the trio, also things post-novel, quotations from the original novel in later chapters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: 友情会生根、发芽，也会褪色、枯萎。
Relationships: Dr. Hastie Lanyon & Gabriel John Utterson, Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Hastie Lanyon, Dr. Henry Jekyll & Gabriel John Utterson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原著三人组友情向。  
> 原著小说中杰基尔、厄特森和兰宁的友情和他们各自的结局一直让我感到唏嘘，于是我试图为他们构建了一个完整的故事，试图还原三个人的成长并理解他们的分歧。  
> 这篇四月初就在构思的文章，到了将近六月底终于写完了。这也是我截止到目前写过最长的一篇文。

加百列·约翰·厄特森在十岁那年被父母送到了伦敦最好的寄宿学校。此时此刻，他刚被管家和宿舍的老师领到自己未来几年要住的房间，一双琥珀色的眼睛不住地打量着四周。这个房间并排放了三张床，床脚附近则是一张长桌，配了三把椅子；靠墙的地方还有几组衣柜和储物柜。目前除了他们以外，还没有其他人来到这间屋。

管家安置好行李后，对加百列嘱咐了几句就和老师一起离开了。小家伙一个人待在房间里没事干，就翻出了学校发的新制服仔细端详：黑夹克、白衬衫，还有宽松的毛呢长裤，再配上一双崭新的小皮靴。加百列想，等明天穿上它去上课，自己就正式成为一个大孩子了。高兴了一阵后，他又认认真真地把衣服叠好，放回了衣柜。

柜门刚关上，房门就被打开了。一个金发男孩被管家领着——不，应该说是他走在管家前头，等不及要看自己的新房间。按照绅士的礼仪，加百列应该赶紧过去打个招呼。于是他快步迎上前，对面前和自己个头差不多的男孩说：“你好，我是加百列·约翰·厄特森。以后咱们就是室友了。”他自己可能还没有察觉到，但是这个害羞的小家伙一开口就紧张得脸红，甚至都忘了一位合格的绅士应该主动握手！

“黑斯蒂·兰宁。很高兴认识你，加百列。”对面的男孩冲他笑了笑，热情地伸出右手。加百列这才反应过来，将微微发凉的手伸过去回握。黑斯蒂的一头金发都被整整齐齐地梳到脑后，但粗硬的发梢总是会翘起来；加百列则留着一头乌黑的短发，柔软的发丝服服帖帖地趴在头上，如同他的性格一样温顺。不过他俩有着一样的琥珀色眼睛，在阳光下几乎能映出金色。

整理好行李后，黑斯蒂的管家和老师一起离开了房间。好了，现在这里没有大人，两个小男孩终于能好好地打个招呼了。加百列找了把椅子坐下，黑斯蒂则冲着三张床铺扫了一眼，问道：“加百列，哪张床是你的？”

“我还没选呢。感觉一个人先挑不太好。”加百列回应道，“你想要哪个？”

黑斯蒂一手托着下巴，做出一副正在思考的样子，过会儿又抬起头，笑着说：“哼哼，这个‘坏人’我可不要当——不如我们来猜猜，最后来的那家伙会怎么选吧？”

对这个年龄的孩子来说，猜硬币正反面的游戏都可以让他们兴致勃勃地玩上半个钟头，更不用说这种需要点推理的小挑战了。于是，加百列明显比之前放松了不少，甚至将身子倚在靠背上，翘起了二郎腿。他思忖了一下，说：“我觉得他会选中间：既不会晒着，又不至于太憋闷。”

黑斯蒂的嘴角扬起了一个调皮的笑：“在给出我的答案之前——我觉得你想选中间。”加百列“唰”地一下脸就红了，他着急地辩解道：“才没有呢！我还是觉得靠里的位置比较舒服。”

“好了好了，不欺负你了。”黑斯蒂被对方那副窘迫的模样逗得直乐，“那么为了公平：我喜欢晒太阳。所以我也猜剩下那个要选中间。”

黑斯蒂走到加百列旁边，拉出一把椅子坐下。没过多会儿，房门再一次被打开了：这次被领进来的男孩，长相说不上是帅气还是清秀，微卷的头发是十分罕见的奶金色，不长不短，自然地垂在耳边。与浅色的头发相反，他的眼睛是深邃的红棕色。他生着一双笑眼，再加上淡淡的微笑，让人不禁想要和他亲近。

“你们好，我是亨利·杰基尔。”

坐着的两人立马站起身来，轮流进行自我介绍：

“黑斯蒂·兰宁。欢迎来到304号房，亨利。”

“加百列·约翰·厄特森。”加百列停顿了一下，说，“这下，三个人都齐了。”

等亨利的管家离开，三个男孩便把房门一关，正式开始了只属于小孩的时间。刚刚黑斯蒂和加百列讨论的分床问题，现在该得到解决了。亨利看三张床都铺得整整齐齐，完全没被人动过，便问道：“请问，床位是提前分配好的吗？还是说我们自己决定？”

黑斯蒂放松地将双手交叉在胸前，说：“我们自己定。正好，我和加百列刚刚还在打赌，看你会选哪一个——我们两个都有了各自的选择，如果你和谁选得一样的话，可以再商量。”

亨利朝着三张床的方向扫了一眼，答道：“如果问我最想要哪个……当然是中间了。有和你们谁选的冲突了吗？”

“嘿嘿，他果然会选中间，我们都猜对了！”黑斯蒂抬起右手，示意加百列击掌。然后他转向了亨利：“完全没有。我选了靠窗的，加百列——”

“我选的是靠门的。”虽然不像黑斯蒂那样明显，但加百列也禁不住笑了起来，“咱们刚见面就这么有默契，真的太好了。”

“可能这就是缘分吧。”亨利笑着说，接着走到自己的床边，舒舒服服地坐到了柔软的床垫上。他看着仍然坐在椅子上的两人，说：“这儿坐着可比椅子舒服多啦，你们要过来吗？”

“那我就不客气了。”黑斯蒂率先起身，一屁股坐到了亨利左边；加百列则轻手轻脚地坐到了亨利的右边。小家伙们就这样坐在亨利的床上聊天，聊着聊着干脆在床沿躺了下来。最开始，加百列不小心碰到亨利的手肘时还会道歉，并立刻把自己的胳膊缩回去；但后来他们的膝盖贴到一起，他也不太在意了。黑斯蒂则开始和亨利打闹起来，甚至小幅度地打起了滚。房间里充满了欢声笑语，直到加百列注意到墙上的挂钟已经指到十一点五十分了。

“糟了！还有十分钟就要集合吃饭了！”他吓得赶紧坐起来，说：“亨利，黑斯蒂，咱们该走了！”

三个小男孩胡乱整了整头发和衬衫就往外跑。所幸他们在最后一刻找到了队伍，顺利吃上了午餐。

他们的校园生活就这样正式开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

这些十岁出头的小学生们，每天上课的任务基本就是把老师的板书一字一句地抄到本子上。除了语言以外，他们学的主要是古希腊、古罗马的典籍，还有一些基础的算术，也会读圣经、唱圣歌。也许刚开学那一阵，大家还能凭着最开始那股新鲜劲儿打起精神听课；但这样单调的生活和枯燥的教学内容，不出两个月就成为了孩子们眼中的负担。

因此，即便不受提倡，上课走神对于学生们来说成了常有的事。同时，这个年纪的孩子，谁不想时不时就看看自己的好朋友在干什么呢？对了，加百列和他的两位新室友分到了一个班，但座位离得有点远——亨利坐在靠窗第二列的第三排，黑斯蒂坐在教室中间的第一排，而他自己则在旁边那列的第四排。于是加百列可以在看黑板的间隙往两位小伙伴那边瞄一两眼，并且很难被老师逮到走神。有时候，老师边讲课边在班里巡视，这时候坐在前排的黑斯蒂就能转过来朝另两人做鬼脸。亨利也调皮得很，看准了老师背对自己的时机，和黑斯蒂就这么隔着好几排借着表情和手势闹起来。加百列有时甚至担心老师突然回头把他俩逮个正着。

不过，我们不该低估十岁小孩的聪明劲儿：他们也许背不下来枯燥冗长的文章，也许做不对三位数的算术题，但在躲着大人调皮捣蛋这方面，人人都是天生的行家。所以，即便课堂上有不少学生都会走神或者做些小动作，绝大多数人还是能躲过老师的眼睛，除非有谁胆子大到敢和旁边的人小声说话——这种情况下，两个人都要被罚站、挨戒尺。还有一种惩罚是给成绩差的后进生准备的：考试成绩太差的学生都得戴上一顶滑稽的尖顶高帽，直到下一次考试取得看得过去的分数。所幸我们的加百列一直很乖，这些惩罚注定与他无缘。至于亨利和黑斯蒂，他们则属于既能背下来文章，又能做对算术题，同时热衷于给自己找乐子的聪明孩子，自然也没有机会受到惩罚。

玩闹归玩闹，亨利和黑斯蒂总的来说还是勤奋刻苦的学生。加百列有时候都觉得，他俩已经把学习搞成了某种竞赛。譬如每天三十道的算术题，他们都恨不得要比谁写得又快又准。但是这种竞赛如何保证公平公正呢？这就得请加百列帮忙监督了——他虽然没什么胜负欲，但通常都会早早把作业写完，然后在另外两人的竞赛中充当裁判。亨利和黑斯蒂把题做完了之后，加百列便会把三个人的答案放在一起检查。这时，三颗小脑袋都会凑到一起，参与竞争的两人甚至都不禁会屏住呼吸。不过不管是谁赢了，他们仨都会开开心心地扔下作业跑去外面玩。

一般来说，每天从下午最后一堂课结束开始，操场上就一直有人在活动。小男孩们有的踢足球，有的打板球，还有一些则根据自订的规则玩一些追逐游戏。我们的三剑客并不总在一起行动，但大多数时候至少会默契地在差不多的时间结束，然后一起去吃晚饭。

晚饭后，他们基本就在寝室里活动了。如果第二天课上有默写测试，三个人就在一起背诗，并且拿着粉笔在平时上课用的小板子上练习。如果没什么别的事，他们可能就各自看看书，要么就是拿着板子写写画画。有时候他们也会唱唱圣歌，这一项目倒是不存在竞争了——加百列毫无疑问是唱得最好的，有时另外两人还需要他教。黑斯蒂有一次感叹道：“加百列，你唱歌怎么这么好听？——说，你是不是上帝派来教我们的音乐天使？”加百列一下子被问懵了，这个脸皮薄的小家伙被人这么一夸就会脸红。还没等他回话，亨利马上就补了一句：“是啊，你看‘加百列’就是天使的名字——要我说，你也不止是音乐天使：要是没有你，我和黑斯蒂怕不是天天都要打起来了。”

“唔……还不是你们太不让人省心了！”加百列摆出一副气鼓鼓的样子，但黑斯蒂看他这样，竟然开始咯咯地笑：“加百列，你生气的样子也好可爱——完全没有杀伤力嘛。”说着，他甚至伸手去捏加百列微微泛红的脸蛋。加百列没躲过去，只好委屈地向亨利求救：“亨利！你来管管他！”

“嗯……”亨利停顿了一下，脸上逐渐露出坏笑，说“黑斯蒂——干得好！”他捏住了加百列的另一边脸蛋。只有在“欺负”加百列的时候，亨利和黑斯蒂才会如此步调一致。

“你们两个太坏了！呜……”加百列努力思索着逃脱的办法，最终搬出了他的杀手锏，“你们再不放开，我就不教你们啦！”

这下，两个小坏蛋才停手，乖乖坐回到椅子上等加百列继续。加百列家里对宗教比较虔诚，所以唱圣歌几乎是耳濡目染。而且十岁的小男孩还没变声，唱起歌还是纯净透亮的童音。他教得好，另外两人学得也挺快。稍微练了几遍，三个人的声音就和谐地交织在了一起。

学校规定晚上十点熄灯，熄灯时间后会有老师在楼道里巡视查寝。如果老师看到门缝里漏出的烛光，或者听见屋里有说话的声音，寝室的全部成员都要被拉出来罚站。无论是课堂上的惩罚，还是这时候的罚站，都会被记录到学生的处分档案里。没有哪位绅士希望这些说大不大、说小不小的污点伴随自己一生，所以再调皮的孩子，但凡希望将来取得一定的名誉和地位，都会对此十分谨慎。

一天，三个小家伙早早就做完了作业，甚至也预习完了第二天的功课，于是他们都坐到亨利床上聊天玩闹。也许他们玩得太高兴忘记了时间，直到听到走廊上逐渐靠近的脚步声才感到大事不妙。黑斯蒂连忙跳下床吹灭桌上的蜡烛，然后三步并作两步地蹿回亨利床上。三个人就保持着原来的姿势一动不动地待着。随着脚步声越来越清晰，他们也越来越紧张，几乎屏住了呼吸。突然，脚步声似乎在他们门前停住了。三个人害怕极了，几乎同时抬起了手——加百列捂住了黑斯蒂的嘴，黑斯蒂捂住了亨利的嘴，而亨利则捂住了加百列的嘴。接下来的几秒里，空气似乎都要凝固了。

好在门外重新出现了脚步声，并且在逐渐减弱。他们这才算躲过一劫。但是生怕老师再来查，没有一个人敢开口说话，甚至连气音都不敢用。窗帘缝里透出一道狭窄的月光，温柔地照在他们身上。三人面面相觑，把刚刚捂别人嘴的手缓缓放下。亨利率先躺了下来，另外两人不知是怕弄出大动静还是怎的，也不回自己床上了，就这么挤在亨利旁边躺下了。虽然挤在一起活动不开，但他们还是想办法把被子拽好，让三个人都能躺进舒服的被窝。不知道是谁先拉的谁的手，第二天醒来时，睡在中间的亨利的两只手都被旁边人温暖的小手攥得紧紧的。

也许只有在这个年龄，人们才能毫无顾忌地享受这样的快乐。再长个几岁，绅士的礼仪断然不会允许几个男孩做出这种亲密的举动——和女孩就更不可以了。总之，到了一定的年龄，不管是谁都要适应社会的那套准则。但当你只有十岁的时候，年纪相仿的玩伴要拉你的手，或是你想拉他的手，都不会有人多想什么。


	3. Chapter 3

大多数十岁出头的孩子都不喜欢上学，但这不代表放了假他们就会迫不及待地离开学校：回了家还怎么天天和小伙伴一起玩呢？第一个假期即将来临时，我们的三个小男孩都在寝室等着自家的管家来接，心中都暗暗期待管家晚点到，这样他们还能多说会儿话。他们家都住在伦敦，不过互相离得也不算近，就算假期互相拜访也只能是偶尔。三个人分别从笔记本上撕下一张纸，用工整的字迹给另外两人写下自己的家庭住址。他们的家长肯定不反对孩子结交成绩优异的小绅士，所以放假期间互通书信，甚至邀请小伙伴来自己家做客，都应该能得到允许。

刚刚回家的那几天，加百列感觉很不适应：虽然家里没有课堂上那么多规矩，但少了亨利和黑斯蒂的吵吵闹闹，他总觉得生活少了很多乐趣。晚上没有老师在楼道巡视查房，但卧室只有自己一个人，反而比在学校寝室还安静。有那么一瞬间，他真想赶紧开学，继续他们小心翼翼防着老师的夜聊环节。可是开学就意味着他又要回到枯燥的课堂，所以加百列对于是否想开学这件事保持中立——况且，现实不会根据他的意志改变，该啥时候来的，还是啥时候来。

假期中间的时候，亨利写信邀请加百列和黑斯蒂来家中做客。加百列收到信的那天，一听管家说有给他的信，他甚至都不顾绅士的规矩一路小跑到了门口。拆开信看到亨利那相比于同龄人优雅得多的字迹，他喜出望外，跑去跟父母说的时候，声音都激动得发抖。更让加百列感到惊喜的是，父母居然同意他在亨利家留宿一晚，第二天早上再让管家接回来。于是，他怀着满心的期待拿出纸笔给亨利回信。约定的时间是三天后，这中间他几乎都是数着钟头过的。

终于到了约定的日子。加百列拎起装着自己睡衣和礼物的皮箱，兴冲冲地坐上了马车，一路上几乎一直都在向窗外张望，看看到没到亨利家所在的街道。过了不知多久，马蹄声和车轮声戛然而止，加百列这才回过神来，下车之前又整了整领结。他走出车门，便看到另一侧也停了一辆马车，紧接着就看到黑斯蒂从里面走出来，身上穿着一件版型考究的披风，手里也提着一只小箱子。对方一见到他，就热情地招手，然后快步走到他身边。俩人并肩走到面前这座气派房子的大门口，由黑斯蒂拉下了门铃。开门迎接的是之前在学校见过的老管家，他接过两位小客人提着的箱子，把他们领到了客厅。

亨利已经坐在沙发上了。他听到脚步声就很快站起身，走上前去迎接两位好朋友。亨利今天也穿了一身精致的礼服，看上去俨然一副贵族少爷的模样——不过在当时的加百列看来，说亨利是贵族少爷可能也没有什么不妥，因为他进来时看到的大厅的装潢，虽然谈不上极尽奢华，但处处透着典雅和大气，至少他家的大厅没有这么宽敞，地毯的质感也比不上亨利家的。也许黑斯蒂的心情和他差不多，因为对方也在四处张望时发出了无声的惊叹。

客厅墙面正中挂着杰基尔先生的肖像，画像上的人有着和亨利一样的发色和瞳色，长相却威严得多。亨利曾经说起过，他爸爸管他管得很严，现在加百列看到这张肖像，开始明白亨利为什么那么说了。虽然他自己家的家教也比较严格，但至少他的父母看上去都还算温和亲切。

老管家刚把两位客人的箱子安置好，杰基尔夫妇就从二楼下来了。他们正好要外出，顺便也认识一下亨利的两位朋友。杰基尔先生和墙上的画像几乎一模一样，棱角分明的五官透着几丝冷峻，但朝两个小朋友打招呼的时候，他的微笑让这份冷峻感有所融化。杰基尔太太留着浅棕色的盘发，妆容精致，气质端庄，亨利的长相大概随了她。加百列和黑斯蒂分别向他们作了自我介绍，似乎给人家留下了不错的印象。杰基尔夫妇在嘱咐亨利“要好好招待小伙伴”后，便向众人道别，朝着大门走去。

也许加百列没注意到，但亨利此刻显然比在父母面前放松了许多：他的站姿比刚刚随意，脸上也充满对于和朋友在一起以及没人管的喜悦。黑斯蒂率先提出要把给亨利的礼物拿出来。他蹲在地上打开皮箱的金属扣，拿出了一个用缎带系好的长方形盒子。与此同时，加百列也拿出了自己的那份礼物。亨利边感谢他们边接过两个精致的包装盒，眼中带着掩盖不住的期待，问：“我可以现在就拆开吗？”

“当然，尽管拆吧。”黑斯蒂答道，“希望你会喜欢。”

“我也一样。”加百列补充道。

亨利于是先小心翼翼地解开黑斯蒂那个小盒子的缎带，将包装纸一点点展开，最后打开里面盒子的盖子——是一支黑金相间的钢笔。

“哇，这么漂亮的钢笔！谢谢你，黑斯蒂，我非常喜欢。”说着，亨利就开始拆加百列带来的盒子。

加百列刚刚看到黑斯蒂送的是钢笔时，心中暗暗感到惊喜，但在亨利拿出礼物之前，他得努力不让这份惊喜表现出来。

亨利打开了最内层的盒盖，里面是一个厚厚的笔记本，外壳被一层柔软的褐色皮革包裹着。看着亨利惊讶又欣喜的表情，加百列都要憋不住笑了。

“加百列，你们俩不会是商量好的吧？一个送笔一个送本子，真是太贴心了！”亨利感叹道，同时爱不释手地抚摸着笔记本的皮面。

“没有啦，我也没想到我们送得这么巧。”加百列笑着说。

“可能这就是缘分吧。”黑斯蒂朝他俩挤了挤眼。

他们整理了一下拆掉的包装，然后在管家的协助下把礼物和两人的箱子都带到了亨利位于二楼的卧室。卧室这张床很大，睡三个小孩绰绰有余，所以今晚他们三个又可以重启夜聊活动了——而且不会有老师来查房！而且亨利家的床看起来可比学校的床垫松软多了，躺上去肯定很舒服。

东西都放好后，亨利提议道：“现在外面天气挺好的，我带你们到院子里逛逛吧。你们肯定会喜欢的。”

于是小家伙们在亨利的带领下，穿过大厅后面的走廊，来到了一座宽敞的庭院。放眼望去，庭院中几乎都是一丛丛修剪整齐的灌木，要么是顺滑的圆形，要么是一丝不苟的方块；在靠近院落边缘的地方，几棵枝干匀称的梧桐树伫立着。虽然没有什么鲜艳的色彩，但规规矩矩的风格总能令人赏心悦目。况且，米白色的石板道和一座座精雕细琢的天使像都为这座庭院增色了不少。顺着石板道走，草坪边缘偶尔会看到几张石头长椅，有的干脆就和后面的雕像融为一体，十分雅致。

亨利带头顺着路逛，加百列和黑斯蒂则带着一股新奇劲儿左看看、右看看。最后他们停在了庭院中间的小广场。亨利突然在一从圆形灌木旁边蹲下，说：“给你们看个东西。”另外两人便凑到他身边，也蹲了下来。亨利稍微拨了拨灌木边上的青草，几朵不起眼的小紫花就出现在了他们眼前。  
“这里竟然也会开出小野花！”黑斯蒂的眼中充满了惊喜。

亨利略带得意地答道：“这还是我求园丁不要拔掉的呢！虽然爸爸妈妈肯定不允许，但反正他们平时也不会经常来——留下几朵花应该也不是什么过分的事吧。”

“确实，它们在这里很好看。”加百列看着充满青绿色和米白色的庭院，若有所思。也许在亨利眼中，这几朵不该存在的小野花才是这座庭院最出彩的地方。那时的加百列不会想这么多，但同为十岁小孩的他一定能明白：修剪得一丝不苟的灌木不好随便触碰，精美却冰冷的雕塑不能成为玩伴，但只要蹲在地上，就能触摸到那些朴素柔弱的野花。

接下来，他们光是摆弄院子里的花花草草，就消磨了不少时间。亨利甚至捡了片饱满的梧桐叶，打算拿回去当书签。他们回屋的时候，太阳正向着西边的地平线慢慢滑落。

亨利的父母此时应该在参加别家的晚宴，所以三个孩子的晚餐气氛十分轻松愉快。老管家应该是特意嘱咐了厨师，因为亨利发现饭桌上几乎都是自己喜欢吃的菜，而且饭后每人都给追加了一份焦糖布丁。用餐完毕，小少爷和他的两位小客人都礼貌地感谢了管家尽心周到的安排和照顾。在客厅的沙发上坐了一会儿，三人便去了亨利的房间。

之前进来放行李的时候，加百列只注意到了那张够躺他们三个人的大床，但这次他看向房间的另一侧，发现了一张古朴厚重的红木书桌，上面摊着几本硬皮书。他随口问了一句：“亨利，你在读的这些都是什么书啊？”

亨利似乎对这个问题有点意外，他嘟了嘟嘴，说：“是我父母让我额外学的课本，拉丁文之类的。”

“你父母对你好严格啊，假期还要学。”黑斯蒂看了眼摊开的厚课本，不禁感叹道。

“就是啊，但我也没什么办法……算了算了，咱们不要谈学习了！”亨利立马转移了话题，“还是看点有意思的吧：前段时间我爸妈刚奖励我一本百科全书，里面插图可精致了。”

“哇，来给我们也看看！”黑斯蒂立马来了兴致。亨利快步走到书架前，抽出一本厚厚的精装书，然后蹬掉皮鞋，一屁股坐到了松软的床垫上。他见两位小伙伴还有点拘谨，连忙招手示意他们也上来。于是三个人盘腿坐在床上，小脑袋凑在一起，兴味盎然地看着亨利腿上那本书。过了一会儿，他们可能也不满足于光看书了，亨利下床拿来笔和草稿本，开始照着书上的插图画画，甚至会把书里的人物改成他们几个。看到个黑头发的，他们就会画成加百列；看到金发大背头，就当成黑斯蒂；当然，遇到长得像亨利的，黑斯蒂就会把笔抢过来，把图上的人给画成亨利。

大约玩到晚上十点半，他们才恋恋不舍地放下书准备睡觉。三个人陆陆续续换好睡衣，洗漱完毕，然后钻进了温暖的被窝。亨利家的枕头和床垫都比学校的舒服多了，而且小家伙们在大床上可以随意地滚来滚去，比起三人挤一张单人床要好了不少。虽说他们小声聊了一阵后都说好了要赶紧睡觉，但其实谁也睡不着——加百列本来因为怕吵到亨利一直没敢翻身，结果好不容易下定决心翻了个身，就发现亨利也睁眼看着自己。亨利再翻了个身，发现黑斯蒂也没睡着。但是他们谁都没再说话，屋子里只有三个人平稳的呼吸声，和时不时因翻身传出来的布料摩擦声。不知过了多久，他们才在这份宁静中进入了梦乡。


	4. Chapter 4

转眼间，加百列已经过完了十八岁生日，他们也要考虑读大学的事了。伦敦的好学校就那么几所，再加上三个人的成绩都很优异，基本是想去哪儿就去哪儿。加百列打算学法律，将来毕业了可以当律师。另外两个人则都打算学医。权衡了一番后，他们分别报考了同一所大学的医学院和法学院，三剑客得以再次聚首。

三个小伙子都出落得更英俊了，五官的棱角也愈加分明，慢慢摆脱了孩童的稚气。现在他们也不用穿统一的制服了，每个人通过穿着便能体现出审美品位和家庭经济水平。加百列偏好朴素的深色套装；黑斯蒂的着装风格稍微活泼一些，光领结就好几种不同的款式（而且他甚至尝试蓄起了胡子）；亨利则是他们中最气派的一个，不同色系的大衣和套装都整整齐齐地挂在衣柜里，几双版型各异的皮鞋也保养得非常好，每天出门俨然一副社会精英的模样。

也许外人会觉得另外两人整天和亨利在一起多少会心理不平衡，但因为三个人多年来一直是形影不离的好朋友，再加上亨利本身也不是爱炫富的人，所以加百列和黑斯蒂都没往这方面想过。不知道黑斯蒂是什么看法，至少加百列不是个看重名利的人——他一心向主，秉持着清教徒的生活准则，所以也不会在乎亨利家比自己家有钱。况且，亨利家里管得可比他俩要严多了，至少如果让加百列选，他宁愿还要自己家的成长环境。

在加百列的印象中，父母从来没强调自己将来一定要出人头地，只是在社交礼仪和宗教信仰方面要求他做个标准的维多利亚时代绅士。黑斯蒂的家庭条件和加百列差不多，不过家里倒是一直期望他能成为一名受人尊敬的医生。好在黑斯蒂本人对学医也有兴趣，总的来说活得还算快乐。倒是亨利，这个别人眼中的贵族少爷，业余时间老被家里督促着学这学那，要么就是被父母领着结交一些学界精英——这样做的目的也显而易见：杰基尔夫妇希望儿子能在这样的熏陶下，也慢慢成长为一流的学者。

在两人独处的时候，黑斯蒂曾经忍不住跟加百列聊起来：亨利在这种环境下成长，会不会太累了？加百列并没有直接评价，只是说：“虽然我自己不是很希望活那么累，但也许对亨利来说，这些也可以接受。”他的眼中仍有几分藏不住的好奇和疑惑，“也许我们可以问问他。”

某个周日，三人相约去校外喝下午茶。周日的下午茶也算是他们上大学时的传统项目之一。他们一般会要一壶上好的红茶，再配上小蛋糕之类的点心，在茶馆靠窗的位置聊上一两个钟头。恰巧这次亨利和两位朋友聊到，除了主修的医学之外，他还想攻读法学学位。黑斯蒂跟加百列使了个眼色，就决定试探性地问问：

“亨利，学医的学业压力已经很大了，你怎么就突然想搞个双学位了？——不会是你家里的意思吧？”

亨利愣了一下，马上换上了一副自信的微笑，说：“那倒没有，这完全是我自己的决定；我爸妈知道后还有些惊讶呢。”他端起杯子抿了一口茶，继续道，“毕竟咱们现在还很年轻，我只想看看自己能爬到多高——况且你和加百列一个学医，一个学法，我有什么问题都能请你们帮忙，压力也就没那么大了嘛。”

加百列观察着黑斯蒂的表情，他从中读出了几分惊讶，但对方也不是完全出乎意料。的确，亨利这么多年几乎都以积极阳光的姿态示人，说出这种话一点都不奇怪。从在寄宿学校起，亨利的综合成绩一直是三人中最好的。这一方面是由于他家教严格，另一方面则归功于他本人的勤奋好学。尽管亨利也会抱怨某些学科枯燥或者作业多，但他不管出于什么，所付出的努力都是比一般人要多的。

加百列觉得亨利的勤奋并不完全出于好胜心。多年来，作为游离在另外两人竞争之外的旁观者，他越来越感觉，也许黑斯蒂只把这种竞争当游戏，但亨利似乎把追求完美内化成了一种惯性：可能比起超过对方，亨利更像是在和自己较劲。如果哪次考试失误比较多，黑斯蒂或者加百列本人可能起初会有些懊丧，但搞清楚怎么回事之后也就不太在意了；亨利则会对这些失误耿耿于怀，投入更多的精力学习，直到下次考试一雪前耻。

下午四点多的太阳已然有了些颓势，西边的天空泛起了浓烈的橙红色。西晒的阳光从窗户射进来，为亨利淡金色的头发罩上了一圈光晕。亨利的那双笑眼还和小时候一样，但就算在阳光的映照下，红棕色的眼瞳依旧显得深邃，让人总觉得看不透。

认识一个人很久的结果，往往不是靠得越来越近，反而是双方往各自的方向走得越来越远。这种说法乍一看像个悖论，不过我们可以这样解释：“物以类聚，人以群分”这个原则让一群人走到一起，起初大家都以为各自同属一类，只不过有些小差异；但随着深入接触，每个人才能慢慢发现，别人和自己并不像，甚至存在根本上的不同。

十岁的亨利、加百列和黑斯蒂可能以为自己和另外两人的不同仅仅是长相和最表层的性格：亨利表面乖巧，实际上调皮得很；加百列安静温顺，不爱参与打打闹闹；黑斯蒂则是典型的活泼开朗的小男孩。随着时间的推移，表层的差异会逐渐放大，一些深层的东西自然就会显露出来，例如十八岁的加百列开始发现，他们三个的人生观可能相差甚远：他能够从字面上理解亨利的“看看自己能爬到多高”，但是无法理解亨利为何要对自己那么严苛；黑斯蒂则表示过自己不太明白加百列那种出于宗教信仰的禁欲主义：“我觉得人踏踏实实干好手头的事情就行了。只要不过度放纵，在上帝允许的范围内找点乐子总可以吧？不然人生也太无趣了。”不过加百列并不能发自内心地认同这种想法。也许他的禁欲主义和亨利的完美主义一样，已经被内化成了一种惯性，而这种惯性会把他们三个人往各自的轨道上推得越来越远。不知道当他们对各自的称呼变成杰基尔、厄特森和兰宁时，他们的人生轨迹会变得如何。


	5. Chapter 5

过了一段时间，亨利向学校递交了辅修法学第二学位的申请，经审核得到批准。之后，为了在课间快速在两栋教学楼之间穿梭，他还特意买了辆自行车。最紧张的时候莫过于周三下午医学实验课的教授拖堂，他只能三两下脱掉实验服，把它塞给黑斯蒂，然后连忙蹬着车赶到法学院去听讲座。

他们三个人入学的时候就申请住在同一个套间了，所以在这方面基本算是延续了前几年的生活，唯一的区别是三人拥有独立的卧室，其它的公共区域则为共享。三人同住一间寝室的便利之处在于，他们相当于拥有了一间二十四小时开放的私人自习室——不用抢位置，不用担心影响其他人，也不用大老远跑一趟去图书馆。再加上他们一个学医，一个学法，一个医法双修，连考试复习都可以互帮互助。这样一来，三个人互相带动，成绩都很不错。他们这间寝室甚至都因此成了这栋宿舍楼里的传说。

当然，依着亨利和黑斯蒂的性子，整天除了学习不干别的显然是不可能的。黑斯蒂一般到社团里去打板球，亨利则热衷于社交。加百列当然也有自己的业余活动——他每个月会参加几次戏剧交流会，偶尔也会叫上两位好友一起去剧院。

大学期间，宿舍管理比寄宿学校要宽松得多，所以许多学生会在夜里溜出校门寻快活。不过学校大门晚上十点半就关了，如果谁还不回来，就只能在外面找个地方睡一晚，第二天早上再赶回学校上课。加百列本来以为这种事与自己无缘，但问题在于他并不是只有自己一个人。这么多年以来，他被亨利和黑斯蒂带着干了不少在他眼中算得上“疯狂”的事，但这应该是其中最难忘的一次：

应该是加百列十九岁那年，秋季学期过了大半，三个人都把导师布置的任务做得差不多了。一天晚上，大概七点钟的时候，他们坐在寝室客厅的沙发上聊天。亨利看了看窗外，一轮满月高高地挂在天上，今夜也十分罕见地没有起雾。他提议道：“今晚月色不错，要不要一起出去散散步？”

“好啊！说起来，咱们很久都没一起在晚上出门了。”黑斯蒂想都没想就表示了赞同。

加百列犹豫了一下，看了看窗外的天空，又把目光移到另外两人身上。看着他们期待的眼神，他微笑着说：“确实。咱们这就走吧。”于是三个人穿好披风，并肩向夜色中走去。

他们穿过草地，附近只零零星星地有几个人经过。青草上的霜花蹭湿了他们的皮鞋，但谁都没注意到——他们眼中只有难得晴朗的夜空，只有皎洁的圆月和月光下的彼此。起初，他们聊的还是刚刚读完的论文、各自的导师和新结识的朋友；走着走着，他们开始谈未来的打算，比如读博，比如加百列想当事务律师还是讼务律师，再比如两位医学生未来要选一条怎样的路……他们将草地、教学楼和大编钟远远地落在身后，直到围墙和铁门拦住他们的去路。

“你们想去外面转转吗？”亨利问。

加百列掏出怀表看了看，说：“现在已经快九点了，如果出去的话得看着点……”

“其实时间什么的无所谓。反正明天上午大家都没事，大不了就在外面住一晚。”黑斯蒂打断了加百列的话，随即转向了亨利，“你也是这么打算的吧，亨利？”

亨利将双手交叉抱在胸前，答道：“——那是当然！”然后他坏笑着看向加百列，说，“加百列，都跟我们走到这儿了，你可逃不掉了！”

“嘿！你们两个什么时候商量好——”加百列刚要抗议，就被黑斯蒂拉住了胳膊。对方说：“大晚上的，没人会注意到我们。况且，咱们顶多就喝点酒，也闹不出什么大事。”

“什么？你们还要去酒馆——”

“哎呀，只是去喝几杯而已。”亨利也加入了这轮劝说，“前半个学期那么忙，还不犒劳犒劳自己？”

“或者我们俩喝酒，你点点别的饮料怎么样？”黑斯蒂继续说，“有个清醒的人总归好点，对吧？”

“不是酒的问题，我又不是没喝过；主要是——”

“酒都不成问题，那就没问题了！”亨利拽住了加百列的另一条胳膊，露出一副得意的微笑，说，“走吧？”

加百列放弃了抵抗，故作生气地“哼”了一声：“走就走！真是的，我早该想到你们俩会这样……”一时间，他都想不清楚“罪魁祸首”究竟是亨利还是黑斯蒂。但不管怎么说，亨利绝对是更让人想不到的那个——和他不熟的人哪能想到，被众人称道的优秀学生，竟然会撺掇朋友夜不归宿。

到了酒馆，他们找了个相对偏僻安静的角落坐下。加百列心里堵着一口气，报复性地喝了两三杯酒。他是一喝酒就容易脸红的体质，所以他这副赌气的样子反而被另外两人说“可爱”。喝了一阵子，亨利突然开口道：

“你们说，人的灵魂是由什么构成的？”

加百列和黑斯蒂听到这个问题，愣了一阵儿，酒甚至都醒了几分。加百列见黑斯蒂没有说话，率先问道：“你怎么想到这种问题了？”

亨利仿佛对此早有准备，他又灌下一口酒，说：“可能我说得不够具体，我是想说——你们看，人总会多多少少有善念和恶念……”他停顿了一下，似乎是受了酒精的影响，“也就是说，两种矛盾的成分同时存在于我们的灵魂中……”

“嗯……”加百列在试图理解亨利的话，“我们暂且这么认为。所以……？”

亨利紧紧攥着手里的玻璃杯，看向杯中略微晃动的液体，说：“那我们每个人真的算得上是 **一个** 个体吗？——会不会是两个？”他又拿起杯子喝了一口，“一个释放善念，一个释放恶念？”

黑斯蒂拍了一下桌子，说：“亨利，你是不是——是不是喝多了？”他自己说这话的时候口齿也不太清晰了，“怎么都开始说胡话了？这种话题叫别人听见可不好。”

“才——才没有，我才没喝多！”亨利的脸颊此时已经泛起了红晕，“难道你们就没有……思考过这个问题吗？”他打了个嗝，顺了顺气后继续说道：“就比如，咱们这些体面人，今天溜出来喝酒——怎么看也不算‘体面’吧？”

目前相对清醒的加百列开始抗议了：“我是被你们拉过来的！”

黑斯蒂用摇摇晃晃的手指了指加百列面前还剩几口酒的杯子，反驳道：“你这不是……也喝了吗？别想把自己择——择干净！”然后他花了点时间思考亨利的话，说：“至于‘体面’嘛……好吧，我承认，这是不够‘体面’——但这又如何呢？上帝不至于因为我偶尔多喝点酒，就来惩罚我吧？”

“现在倒是不会来惩罚你——但等到你成了什么著名医生之后，你还敢……”亨利用手指敲了敲木制的桌面，说，“……还敢来这儿喝个烂醉吗？”

“哼，等我真混出个什么名堂，我才不需要来这儿喝酒呢——但凡有头有脸的人物，家里总得藏点好酒吧。”黑斯蒂也不甘示弱，“加百列，你说是不是？”

“是……”加百列有些无奈地敷衍道。他开始感觉，如果任由这段对话继续下去，可能他俩能争上一整晚。他看了看表，已经快十一点了。他觉得自己应该做点什么，于是罕见地主动切断了话题：“马上就十一点了，咱们是不是赶紧找家旅馆休息比较好？”

这下，本来吵得热火朝天的两个人都蔫了下来。之后，他俩被加百列一左一右架着，拖着一脚轻一脚重的步子走到了最近的一家旅馆。不幸的是，老板说只剩一个单人间了。但冲着亨利和黑斯蒂这副样子，再跑几个街区找另一家旅馆显然不太现实，所以加百列只好硬着头皮付了房费，把两个人拖到了仅剩的那个单间。

加百列跟老板要了两杯水，给亨利和黑斯蒂醒酒。然后他开始思考这一张单人床怎么睡三个人。首先，因为他们明天早上要回去，身上的衣服不能起太多皱，所以加百列叫另外两人把披风、马甲和衬衫全脱掉，然后叠好放到了旁边的椅子上。现在他们上身就穿了件作为内衬的白背心。裤子不太容易起皱，所以就不用脱下来了——也幸亏不需要脱，不然几个大小伙子这样躺在一张床上也太尴尬了。然后两个醉鬼随意蹬掉脚上的皮鞋，就倒在了床上，把最中间那点狭窄的空间留给了加百列。他叹了口气，把鞋子脱下来放到床脚，勉勉强强挤进两人中间躺了下来。

第二天早上醒来的时候，加百列感觉身上有什么东西压着。睁眼一看，亨利和黑斯蒂一人一条胳膊搭到了他身上。他看了眼墙上的挂钟，快八点了，于是轻轻摇晃另外两人的身子叫他们起床。三个人的头发都被压得乱糟糟的，可是旅馆没有给他们充分打理的条件，只能用一把小梳子沾点水把头发理顺。好在亨利和黑斯蒂昨晚喝酒还不至于完全没有节制，早上没有明显的宿醉症状。他们尽最大努力将仪容整理好，急匆匆地赶回了学校。

经过这次夜不归宿，加百列声称再也不要在晚上跟他们两个去喝酒了，但在亨利和黑斯蒂保证以后不会喝醉并按时回寝后，他们三个每学期还会去一两次酒馆。不过，不知道是不是和这件事有关，加百列本人的禁欲主义倾向变得更加强烈了。他甚至会在去酒馆的时候专门点些不那么高档的酒，以此让自己对酒慢慢失去兴趣。


	6. Chapter 6

又过了几年，三个人陆续取得了博士学位。为了纪念这段时光，他们在大学校门口拍了一张合照，每人留存一份。加百列把那张照片放到玻璃相框里，摆在了自己的书桌上。

在取得律师执照之前，加百列需要去相应岗位实习两年，然后完成申请和考核；亨利和黑斯蒂都选择了内科方向，他们需要通过伦敦皇家内科医师学会的认证，才能正式开始行医。离开了大学校园后，三个人因为各自都很忙碌，见面的机会少了很多。他们大概一个月互通一次信件，一年聚上一两回。

三十岁那年，加百列——不，用“厄特森”来称呼更合适——已经成为了一名律师，到目前为止接待过不少客户：从平民百姓到权贵老爷，他都打过交道。他目前一个人住在冈特街，家中只有几个仆人打理家务。他恪守戒律，保持着早睡早起的健康作息，对饮酒等放纵行为从不越界；极少进行诸如欣赏戏剧的消遣娱乐活动；只是偶尔会和一两个关系好的同事在家中小聚。

六月初，厄特森收到了一份生日宴会请柬，落款是“亨利·杰基尔”。彼时，杰基尔已经拥有了医学博士、民法博士、法学博士、皇家学会会员等多项头衔，是学术界的一颗新星。黑斯蒂·兰宁博士在卡文迪什广场开了间私人诊所，在伦敦已经小有名气。距离晚宴还有一阵子，于是厄特森找人定做了一根手杖作为生日礼物。

晚宴当天，杰基尔的宅邸中聚集了伦敦上流社会的精英人物。厄特森和兰宁作为杰基尔多年的好友，自然算是贵宾。在用餐的长桌上，他们分别坐在杰基尔的两侧。三十岁的杰基尔高大英俊，比起前些年又多了些社交名流的那种从容自若，在众多宾客面前丝毫没有紧张或者不自在，俨然是宴会上最闪耀的一颗星。

厄特森突然感到，也许他和杰基尔本来就不是同一个世界的人。即使这座豪华的宅邸是他的，他也无法做到同时应对这么多人：在厄特森看来，同样是陌生人，与上流社会的人打交道，需要比和平民打交道谨慎得多——更何况邀请半个伦敦的社会精英，那种社交负担是他自认为承受不了的。更重要的是，杰基尔目前为止取得的成就，几乎是同龄人难以企及的。年轻的学生们将这位杰出的青年学者当成榜样；学界的前辈们都认定他将会成为下一代的领军人物。亨利·杰基尔这个名字，在大众的眼中，几乎与“完美”一词挂钩。

但是不管别人怎么想，杰基尔本人似乎仍然很看重与这位木讷乏味的律师的友谊。晚宴结束后，杰基尔示意厄特森和兰宁留下来多聊一会儿，三个人便像小时候那样并排坐在会客室的沙发上，以相对放松的姿态交谈。杰基尔经允许拆开了厄特森和兰宁的礼物：厄特森送的是一根实木手杖，镀银的手柄上带了精致的雕花；兰宁送的则是一块银怀表，看工艺一定出自伦敦最有名的钟表匠之手。杰基尔很是惊喜，热情地表达了对两位朋友的感谢。同时，他说起莎士比亚的戏剧《约翰王》即将在德鲁里巷皇家剧院上演，并提议有时间可以三个人一起去看。厄特森在上大学时就偏爱历史剧，杰基尔到现在还记得。

厄特森问起两位医生的近况，兰宁说诊所生意还不错，只是换季的时候经常忙得不可开交。兰宁和杰基尔虽然同为医生，但职业发展轨迹完全不同：兰宁选择自己开诊所，每天和病人打交道；杰基尔则倾向于搞科研，经常泡在实验室，要么就是往来于各种学术交流会。但他们两个平时也会有专业上的交流，互相分享自己的经验和发现。厄特森听到这些，心中生出几分欣慰之情。

一周后，三个人相约去了德鲁里巷皇家剧院。在厄特森的记忆中，这是三个人最后一次一起看剧；出于各种各样的原因，他从此以后再也没有踏进剧场的大门。


	7. Chapter 7

三个人的友情中，任意两个人之间的关系，剩下的那一个人都无法窥见全貌。亨利和黑斯蒂互相较劲，加百列从小就看在眼里，并认定为无害；但两名医生之间的争执，那位律师永远没有机会了解完整经过，更无法预料其后果：

三十五岁那年，杰基尔有一天晚上去拜访兰宁，说是要交流自己近期整理出的一套医学方面的理论。兰宁把杰基尔请进书房，以便在一个不被打扰的环境中交流。杰基尔也没有多废话，寒暄几句后直接切入了正题：

“兰宁，你还记得咱们上大学的时候，我问过的那个问题吗？——人的灵魂是由什么构成的？”

“……嗯？记得，怎么了？”兰宁对这个莫名其妙的问题有些摸不着头脑。

“我想我应该找到了答案。”

“什么？！——你是什么意思？”兰宁越发觉得不可思议，说话的音量都不自觉地变高了。

“经过多年的研究，我认为人的灵魂至少含有两种无法调和的成分。我们暂且当作是两种：善与恶。这两种天性被以一种别扭的方式塞进了一个灵魂，无时无刻不在与彼此斗争。”杰基尔看着兰宁惊异的神情，给了对方几秒钟消化这些内容，然后继续道，“如果我们能将这两者分离，我是说，置于两个不同的个体中，岂不是对双方都好？——行善者不必为恶的那部分感到内疚；作恶者也不必受到良心的谴责。”

“你说你要……分离善与恶？”兰宁这才慢慢回过神，起初的疑惑慢慢转变成了愤怒，说，“你知不知道你在说什么？这种亵渎灵魂、亵渎神明的说法——”他停顿了一下，“——就算退一步，假如你真成功了，那就任由恶的那部分去作恶？”

“但无论善恶，都毫无疑问是每个人的一部分。”杰基尔反驳道，“每一部分天性都应该得到合理的释放。”

“那我问问你，什么叫合理？”兰宁几乎都要拍桌子了，“如果恶劣的天性不会受到良心的约束，它能驱使人做出什么事？”

“人不应该生活在无休止的煎熬中！”杰基尔的情绪也开始变得激动起来，“为什么不可调和的两种天性必须要在同一个躯壳中争斗？为什么我们不能打破施加在人类身上的这一诅咒？”他顿了顿，又补充了一句，“为什么不能直接让该上天堂的上天堂，该下地狱的下地狱，反而要等他们双方打个遍体鳞伤后再作出审判？”

“够了！我那时候还以为你是喝多了，现在看来你是真疯了！”兰宁厉声说，“你是不是整天研究那些虚无缥缈的理论，把自己给弄魔怔了？”

“你只会说我的研究‘虚无缥缈’，但你自己呢？——你除了用已有的知识给人看病，又能对医学的发展做出什么贡献？”杰基尔的眼中有了几丝愤怒。

“好，好，我做不出什么贡献——但我知道医学的发展起码应该是看得见、摸得着的，而不是像你一样醉心于超自然的、渎神的邪说！”

“你这个墨守成规的——”

“杰基尔，你再说下去，我就要下逐客令了！”兰宁突然站起身，打断了杰基尔的话。

杰基尔自然无法忍受这种屈辱，他也站了起来，说：“哼，用不着你赶我，我自己会走——我跟你没什么可说的了！”说完，他头也不回地离开了兰宁的住处。

这次争执只有他们两个当事人知情：对于他们各自来说，交情最好的人只有彼此再加上厄特森；不过即使是他们三个之间，到了这个年龄，平时也很少联系了。虽然厄特森会偶尔拜访他们，但不管出于什么理由，杰基尔和兰宁都十分默契地没有向他提及此事。

同年，杰基尔买下了博尔顿街的一座宅邸。宅邸的前主人是一位著名的外科医生，所以这座房子附带了一个大讲堂和几间实验室。厄特森通过杰基尔寄来的信件得知这个消息，想着对方为何要花大手笔买下这幢房子。杰基尔对此的说法是，他十分中意新家中相对独立的实验室，方便他做研究。


	8. Chapter 8

厄特森五十二岁那年，杰基尔突然写信给他，说自己年纪大了，指不定哪天要离开人世，所以提前立好了遗嘱，请厄特森作为自己的律师帮忙予以保管。厄特森看到“遗嘱”一词就感觉奇怪：杰基尔这位著名的学者兼慈善家经常出席各种活动，每次看见都感觉他气色很好——这么健康的人怎么就开始想着立遗嘱了？

当他收到杰基尔的遗嘱后，上面提及的受惠人——爱德华·海德——以及那个暧昧不明的关于“失踪”的表述，都让他感到头疼不已。他自认为是亨利·杰基尔最好的朋友之一，却从来没听说过爱德华·海德这号人物。他的表亲恩菲尔德在一次散步中无意提到的踩了小孩的凶犯，正是这个海德；事发地点就是他们当时散步走到的地点：杰基尔家后门附近的路口。这更加深了他的疑惑与担忧。

他去找过兰宁，对方却说自己十几年来都很少同杰基尔见面了，并且情绪激动地谴责杰基尔近些年来愈发不正常；至于什么海德，他就更不知道了。厄特森这时还以为，兰宁和杰基尔仅仅是在一些科学观点上有分歧，没什么大不了的。

于是厄特森开始试图靠自己寻找海德的踪迹。经过在杰基尔家后院长期的蹲守，他终于见到了那个可怕的男人——那人身材矮小，留着乱蓬蓬的深棕色卷发，看人的眼神冰冷而凶狠。厄特森确认了海德确为此人，并且拿到了对方提供的家庭住址。此外，让他想不到的是，当他声称是杰基尔和自己说起海德其人时，对方立马不留情面地戳破了他的谎言，然后迅速打开后门溜了进去。

厄特森想要确定一下杰基尔是否真的如海德所说不在家，便来到了正门。杰基尔的管家普尔将他迎进门，并回屋确认了博士的确不在。厄特森又追问了爱德华·海德的情况，普尔的答复是，海德先生在这座房子中拥有极高的权限，但就连他们这些仆人都很少能看见他。

所有这些细节都让厄特森疑虑重重：讹诈？——杰基尔这么多年也没有干什么能被别人抓住把柄的事；私生子？——杰基尔年轻的时候是很能疯，而且那位海德先生看样子也只有二十多岁，但厄特森还是很难说服自己他会去嫖或者怎么样；……情人？——不，不可能，亨利怎么会和这样的人——厄特森越想越觉得冷汗直冒。当晚，他在床上辗转反侧，几乎一夜没睡好。

杰基尔在这之后举办了一次晚宴，厄特森照例在所有宾客的离开后留下来陪他聊天。让厄特森感到不满的是，他一提那封奇怪的遗嘱，杰基尔就开始避重就轻地转移话题。他从小就知道杰基尔是个社交能手，对于自己不想谈的事情，总能拿漂亮的场面话搪塞回去；但他不愿杰基尔对自己这位老朋友也是这样的做派，更何况是针对遗嘱这么严肃的事。于是他直言自己听到了关于海德的不好的传闻。这似乎直接击溃了杰基尔的心理防线——他的脸色变得苍白，说话也有些前言不搭后语；他只保证自己可以随时摆脱海德，并恳求厄特森能够在他死后按遗嘱所说帮助海德；当然，他还再三请求厄特森不要再提及此事。这让厄特森有些不舒服，但他还是尊重了好友的选择。

将近一年后，惊动了整个伦敦的卡鲁爵士凶杀案让爱德华·海德这个名字重新回到了厄特森的视野。他随纽科门督察官调查时，惊异地发现那根作为凶器的、已经断成两截的手杖，正是自己二十多年前送给杰基尔的生日礼物。一股寒意涌上他的心头。他不明白：为何杰基尔会结交海德这样恐怖的人物？为何海德会在杰基尔那里获得如此高的权限？为何杰基尔对于海德的事，一个字都不愿意多提？……为何，海德会拿着这根手杖？在搜查海德的住宅时，他看到那些房间的装潢、高档的家具和墙上的装饰画，几乎一眼就能确定是杰基尔的安排——他认识杰基尔四十多年了，对方的审美品位他再熟悉不过——甚至连储藏室里的酒，他瞟了一眼包装后也发现，那和杰基尔平时开宴会用的酒一模一样。

这些发现已经超出了他的理解范畴，于是厄特森在当天下午就去拜访杰基尔，准备一探究竟。他被普尔领到位于实验楼的密室，见到了病怏怏的杰基尔，对方甚至已经虚弱到无法起身迎客，只向他伸出一只冰冷的手致意。确认对方了解卡鲁凶杀案的情况后，厄特森开门见山地问道：

“我就一句话——卡鲁是我的客户，但你也是；我想知道我到底在做着什么样的工作。你不至于疯到窝藏那个家伙吧？”

一听这话，杰基尔突然一反常态地激烈表态道：“厄特森，我向上帝起誓，我再也不会见他了。我以我的名誉向你担保，我已经跟他毫无瓜葛了。事情已完全了结。而且事实上他也不想要我的帮助；你不如我了解他；他现在老实了，非常老实了；记着我的话，他从此将永远销声匿迹。”

厄特森不是很喜欢他这种过于夸张的态度。随后杰基尔又称自己收到了海德的一封信，并将那张信纸递给厄特森。信的字迹是一种奇怪的直立体，署名“爱德华·海德”：信的内容十分简短，意在说明笔者长期辜负了他的恩人杰基尔博士的千种恩泽；并告诉杰基尔博士，自己有十分可靠的脱身之法，无需担心他的安危。厄特森看了这封信顿感欣慰——它显示的亲密关系没有他想象的那么坏，他对于先前的一些猜疑感到自责。

但这份欣慰并没有持续多久：厄特森随即发现信封已被销毁，据杰基尔所说，信由专人亲手递交。他半信半疑，出门的时候特意向普尔询问当日是否有人送信。得到否定的答复后，厄特森的心中敲响了警钟。他当晚叫来自己的首席办事员兼好友盖斯特先生商讨此事。盖斯特是笔迹鉴定专家，他将杰基尔刚刚给厄特森寄来的便笺和海德的信进行比对，发现两者的字迹竟然在很多方面完全一致。两人都十分震惊，约定不再提起此事。待盖斯特离开后，厄特森立即将便笺锁进了保险箱；他一想到杰基尔竟然可能为了一个杀人犯伪造信件，浑身的血都凉透了。


	9. Chapter 9

然而，又过了几个月，爱德华·海德真如杰基尔所说，消失得无影无踪。“倘若从此海德再也不出来害人，那之前的谜团暂且可以搁置了吧。”厄特森这样想道。公众的恐慌慢慢平息，杰基尔也慢慢回归到从前的样子——他积极投入慈善事业，对宗教也越发虔诚，甚至时常在家举办小型晚宴招待宾客。

一月八日的那场晚宴，厄特森和兰宁都去了。虽然杰基尔和兰宁曾经有过争执，但晚宴上三个人的互动，让人仿佛看到了多年前上大学时形影不离的三剑客。但没过几天，杰基尔又开始把自己关在屋子里，这让厄特森觉得十分诡异。

于是他再次想到找兰宁探探情况，结果一进门就被对方迅速衰老的容貌吓了一跳——前几天在宴会上，兰宁还是他印象中那个面色红润、精神矍铄的老绅士；眼前的兰宁却消瘦得不成样子，脸色也十分难看，几乎把“时日不多”几个字写在了脸上。当厄特森委婉地指出他气色不太好时，兰宁却坚定地宣称自己已经完了，顶多只能撑几周。

厄特森试探着询问道：“杰基尔也病了，你最近见过他吗？”

兰宁脸色大变，他举起一只颤颤巍巍的手。“我再也不想见到杰基尔博士，或者听到关于他的任何消息。”他用响亮却不稳的声音说道，“我已经不想和这个人扯上任何关系了；我请求你不要再以任何方式提起一个在我心中已经死了的人。”

“啧啧！”厄特森先生惊叹道；经过很长的一段沉默，他才再次开口：“我真的不能再做点什么了吗？我们三个是多年的老朋友，兰宁；我们这辈子都没机会再结交这样的朋友了。”

“做什么都没用了。”兰宁答道，“你去问他自己。”

“他不肯见我。”律师说。

“我对此一点都不奇怪。”对方如此回应说，“厄特森，我死后，有朝一日你也许能了解到其中的是非曲直。我不能告诉你。眼下，如果你能坐下来跟我聊聊别的事，看在上帝的份上，留下来这样做吧；但如果你不能撇开这个令人生厌的话题，那么我以上帝的名义请你离开，因为我承受不了。”

厄特森见状，连忙将话题转移开，试图安抚对方的情绪。离开之前，他紧紧地握住了兰宁干枯的手，叫他多保重。

回家后，厄特森怀着悲伤、不解和几分愤怒给杰基尔写了一封信，抱怨他闭门不出，并询问他与兰宁决裂的原因。第二天，他就收到了杰基尔的回信，得知对方与兰宁的决裂的确无法挽回。信中不乏伤感的词句，但结尾的一段话让厄特森感觉尤其刺眼：

“我不责怪我们的老朋友，但我赞同他的意见：我们永远不应再见面。我是说，我从今往后将要过与世隔绝的生活。如果我甚至将你也拒诸门外，你毋须惊讶，也毋须怀疑我对你的友情。你必须容许我走上自己的黑暗之路。我已经为自己招来了惩罚，招来了无名之险。如果我是罪魁祸首，那么我同时也是最大的受害者。我想不到这个世界上居然有如此灭绝人性的、充满痛苦和恐怖的地方。如果你想为我的这种命运带来一点光明，厄特森，你能做的只有一件事，那就是尊重我的沉默。”

厄特森并没有足够的时间来消化这些信息。一周后，兰宁一病不起，不到半个月便与世长辞了。兰宁生前给厄特森留了一封密信，并明确标注了“在亨利·杰基尔博士去世或 **失踪** 之前请勿拆阅”。是的，又是“失踪”，和那份他早就交还给立嘱人的荒唐遗嘱一样——亨利·杰基尔的名字再次和失踪一词联系在了一起。

怀着满心的不安和恐惧，厄特森在之后的日子里多次试图拜访杰基尔，但均遭挡驾。普尔告诉他，杰基尔博士每天都把自己关在密室里，有时甚至连睡觉都不出来。每次登门造访，厄特森得到的几乎都是一成不变的消息，他因此也逐渐打消了与杰基尔见面的念头。

在这之后的一个周日，厄特森和恩菲尔德在例行散步时，再一次走到了杰基尔家的后门。他们透过三楼的窗户，看到了坐在窗边的杰基尔。博士的神情中含着无限的忧郁，仿佛一个失落的囚徒。厄特森正打算邀请杰基尔下楼走走，没说几句，杰基尔脸上的笑意突然就被一副极度恐惧而绝望的表情所取代；他随即关上了窗户。但仅仅瞟到一眼那副神情，厄特森和恩菲尔德都感到彻骨的寒冷席卷了全身。


	10. Chapter 10

又过了一段时间，普尔突然在一天晚上急匆匆地赶到厄特森的住处，声称自己的主人一定遇到了麻烦——家里很可能出了命案。厄特森大为惊异，连忙随普尔赶到杰基尔的宅邸。一进门，只见所有的仆人都害怕地聚在大厅。这种反常现象让厄特森的心又提起了几分。

普尔领着他轻手轻脚地来到杰基尔的密室附近，听到里面的人在焦急地踱步。普尔试探性地朝屋里询问，以此引诱屋里的人说话，好让厄特森辨别这个声音——这个声音的确和平时的杰基尔不一样。起初，厄特森推测杰基尔是生病了；但普尔又描述了那人的体貌特征和躲着仆人的怪异行为，种种迹象表明，屋里的人是销声匿迹已久的海德。

做好一系列准备后，厄特森和普尔拎着工具，准备破门而入。

“杰基尔，”厄特森大喊，“我要求见你。”他停顿了一会，但没有得到回应。“我现在警告你：我们已经起了疑心，我必须也应当见你，”他继续说，“如果正常手段行不通，就用非常手段——如果你坚持不开门，我们就硬闯进去！”

“厄特森，”里面那个声音说，“看在上帝的份上，发发慈悲吧！”

“啊，那不是杰基尔的声音——是海德！”厄特森惊呼道，“普尔，把门砸开！”

普尔抡起斧子重重地朝门板劈了下去：一下，两下……直到第五下，锁才被砸开。两个人定了定神，小心翼翼地朝屋内走去。

等待着他们的，只有穿着杰基尔衣服的海德的尸体——他刚刚服用了剧毒——还有写字台上的一个由杰基尔亲笔写着厄特森名字的大信封。

信封中有三份文件：第一份是和之前类似的遗嘱，只是原本写着“爱德华·海德”的地方变成了“加百列·约翰·厄特森”；第二份是杰基尔于当日上午写下的字条，声称厄特森读到这里时，自己应已失踪，并让厄特森先读兰宁的信，再读第三份文件；第三份则是一个密封了好几处的厚包裹。

厄特森将这个包裹放进了口袋，对普尔说：“我将绝口不提这份文件。如果你的主人逃走或死了，我们至少还能保全他的名誉。现在已经十点了，我得回家静下心读这些文件；但我午夜前会回来的，那时我们再派人报警。”

他怀着凝重的心情回到家中，先拿出了兰宁的那封信仔细研读。读到最后，他简直无法相信自己的眼睛：亨利·杰基尔和爱德华·海德竟然是同一个人！兰宁则是因为亲眼目睹海德喝下药水变回杰基尔，受了太大刺激而病逝的。厄特森努力让自己保持冷静，但脑子里乱成一团浆糊。他感觉自己拿信的手都在不由自主地颤抖，但心中的声音不断地催促他快去读杰基尔的信。

杰基尔的信写了很长，光看着就是厚厚一叠稿纸。此时已经十一点多了。厄特森掐了自己一下，强迫自己集中精力读下去。原来杰基尔从很早就开始被自己天性中善与恶的争斗困扰着，但他的远大抱负不允许自己的“恶”有释放的机会，因为社会不能容忍——厄特森的脑海中忽然涌现出一连串记忆影像：他想起了从前爱调皮捣蛋的亨利，拉着他偷偷溜出学校喝酒的亨利，然后是那个完美无暇的杰基尔博士，最后是那天坐在窗边、无助绝望又可怜的哈利·杰基尔……

厄特森突然感觉鼻子发酸，但他咬咬牙，将悲伤的情绪强压下去，继续往下读杰基尔的自白。他的眼前仿佛同时浮现出杰基尔英俊的面庞和海德那张令人生厌的脸——他开始试图找出两者之间的联系，但是无论是发色、脸型，还是长相，两者都没有一丁点……不！不是这样的——眼睛，对，就是眼睛——那双罕见的红棕色的眼睛，他这辈子都不会忘记。厄特森猛然想起，海德尸体上那双定格着痛苦与迷茫的眼睛，和那天坐在窗边的亨利的眼睛，简直一模一样。

零点三十分，厄特森终于读完了杰基尔的信。他感到一阵眩晕：这一切太不真实了。当所有的真相呈现在他面前时，他几乎要被过载的信息压垮。他大口喘着气，使劲掐了自己几下，几乎用尽了全身力气才站起来，最后将两封信锁进了保险箱。

厄特森活了五十多年，从未有哪一刻像现在这样无助；但他必须回到杰基尔的宅邸，给普尔和其他受惊的仆人一个交代。一月份的伦敦寒冷刺骨，他顶着将人皮肉吹得发疼的狂风，迈着沉重的步伐走回了好友生前的家。

思来想去，厄特森还是没有选择报警。好在普尔将现场保护得很好，目前为止没有其他人来到那间密室。他告诉普尔，现在要保全他家主人的名誉，最好的方法就是把海德当作杰基尔博士埋葬，对外声称博士因病去世，因为知道所有细节的人只有他们两个——其他人一定会相信，杰基尔博士是因为生了重病，才有之前的一系列反常行为，并在今晚不幸逝世。

在密室昏黄的灯光下，普尔看上去比几个小时前苍老了许多。他伺候了杰基尔博士二十多年，如今主人下落不明，家中又躺着一个杀人犯的尸体，想必心中也是五味杂陈。经过了一段时间的沉默，普尔终于点点头，说：“就这么办吧，厄特森先生。”

按照遗嘱，杰基尔博士的一小部分财产将作为遣散费付给家中的仆人们，其余均由厄特森本人继承。厄特森站在原杰基尔宅邸那空荡荡的大厅中，心中不禁生出几分伤感。所有仆人都拿了自己的那份钱离开了——除了普尔；厄特森之前问他：“普尔，你年纪已经很大了，再加上经历了这些……我是说，如果你不愿意再找新的东家的话，来我家怎么样？”对方一时不知道该如何回答，厄特森便继续补充道：“……看在杰基尔博士的份上——你也看到了，现在我拥有了这套房子，但根本不知道如何处置它——”

“厄特森先生，”普尔悲伤地看着他，用手掩住了下半张脸，“请您别再说下去了——我明白，我明白……”

“你在我家不用做太多事，我就当是——就当是替杰基尔为你提供一个养老的地方……”厄特森感觉自己无法直视普尔的眼睛了。

“谢谢……厄特森先生，谢谢您。”

在之后的一个月里，厄特森和普尔两个人利用空闲时间回到这幢大房子中，一点点整理杰基尔的遗物。一次，厄特森来到杰基尔生前的书房，一个一个抽屉检查。当他拉开书桌下最中间的那个抽屉时，看到了杰基尔多年来的学术论文和报告整整齐齐地摞在中央；就在这些文件的旁边，抽屉右侧的角落中，躺着一块锈迹斑斑的银色怀表——这是兰宁在杰基尔三十岁那年，送给他的生日礼物。


	11. Chapter 11

转眼间，厄特森先生已经七十一岁了。他早在六十岁那年就宣布从律师岗位上退休，从此便过着平静而寡淡的晚年生活。在他六十二岁那年，普尔这位忠心耿耿的管家以六十八岁的高龄离开了人世。厄特森依旧保持着规律的作息，并且每天都出去散步，偶尔喝上一杯杜松子酒，时不时去拜访仍然在世的朋友。

杰基尔和兰宁的信仍然躺在他的保险箱里。这些年来，不知有多少个深夜，当他感到难以入眠时，内心深处就会有一股冲动驱使他取出这两封信，读过一遍又一遍。信纸在时间的侵蚀中逐渐变黄，折痕处也越来越脆。厄特森每次读完，都会将信整整齐齐地按原样收好。

然而，在一个深秋的午后，厄特森忽然有了将信取出来的想法。他像往常一样，小心地将两封信拿出来，然后把保险箱锁好。他这次顺便也拿起了书桌上那张三人合照，然后走到壁炉边的沙发旁坐下。

从五十三岁拿到它们起，这两封信，厄特森不知道读了多少遍。他后来再读这些文字时，不再像最开始几年那样充满难以抑制的悲伤——只有叹息，一切惋惜与不解，只化作了一声叹息。但如今年逾古稀的他，似乎逐渐理解了兰宁当年的愤怒和杰基尔进行这项实验的初衷。他谁也不想谴责。

厄特森仿佛想起什么似的，又站起身走到储藏室，取出一瓶珍藏多年的葡萄酒。他回到壁炉旁，为自己斟满一杯，就着午后的阳光最后一次阅读这两封信。

他的目光落在杰基尔信中的最后一句话上，就这样凝视了许久。然后，他将信纸整理好，投进了壁炉的火堆中。他目不转睛地盯着那叠信纸，直到火舌完全将它们吞噬。然后他抿了一口酒，靠在沙发上闭目休息。

厄特森感觉自己做了个梦。他听到酒馆的嘈杂声，看到了木制桌椅和几个盛着半杯酒的玻璃杯，眼前是不到二十岁的亨利和黑斯蒂。

_“你们说，人的灵魂是由什么构成的？”_

_……_

_“那我们每个人真的算得上是 **一个** 个体吗？——会不会是两个？”亨利拿起杯子喝了一口，“一个释放善念，一个释放恶念？”_

_黑斯蒂拍了一下桌子，说：“亨利，你是不是——是不是喝多了？怎么都开始说胡话了？这种话题叫别人听见可不好。”_

_……_

_加百列看了看表，觉得不能让这两个人一直这么吵下去，于是罕见地主动切断了话题：“马上就十一点了，咱们是不是赶紧找家旅馆休息比较好？”_

_……_

当天傍晚六点，厄特森家的女仆通知主人用餐时，发现主人靠在办公室壁炉边的沙发上，已经没有了呼吸。他闭着双眼，神情安详，手里紧紧捏着一张照片：上面是三个二十多岁的年轻人，他们都笑得那样充满朝气，仿佛在憧憬着属于自己的光明未来。


End file.
